12 words
by littleoddball
Summary: Childhood pact between sweethearts. Don't own. Fluff inside


Listening to Hugh Panaro's song "You're already there" brought this about. I love this song

Warning: Severe fluff and cheese. I'm tempted to call it fluffy cheese but that sounds gross.

Don't own. If I did, the show would consist of Jonas Armstrong smiling for 45 mintues

* * *

12 Words

Robin laughed as he watched a drunken Allan dance with an equally if not more so drunken Much. He felt at peace, like the tension that was building since his return had finally lifted. It felt as if it was the day after the day that had the power to change history, it felt like time was no longer needed simply to count down to that historical moment, that their bodies could relax, no longer needed to prepare for that moment, and in all reality this was true, for yesterday, Robin aided by Much (really Much aided by Robin) had stopped Marion's wedding to Guy of Gisborne.

But just because they wedding didn't go through doesn't mean they couldn't go through with a celebration and so here they were, Robin and his gang, with their bodies filled with alcohol and the night air filled with laughter, celebrating a failed attempt at marriage and murder. Not a bad day all-in-all, even if he had to leave Marion behind at the castle with her father and a suspended Sheriff.

He sobered up slightly at the thought of Marion as he imagined where she was and what she was doing now. He need not have bothered. For a new presence was introduced by a loud exclamation from Allan.

"Ah my Lady, would you do me the honour of a dance?"

Marion smiled at the intoxicated Allan, her grin widening as he held out a flower for her.

"I am very grateful and tempted by the offer but sadly I must decline, for I need to speak to Robin."

Allan allowed the rejection to roll off of him as he offered the flower to Much, who shrugged, placed it behind his ear and returned to being spun around the fire by his fellow outlaw.

Robin rose from his place between the joint second most sober men, a teary-eyed John watching the two dance and a wide eyed Will as he realised it would be him that would have to dance with Allan next. Djaq fortunately (or unfortunately in Will's case) had gone to bed, several hours before hand, unable to keep up with the lads and their liquor.

Robin led Marion deeper into the woods in order to fully give her his attention; they walked in silence for several minutes, hands still joined, enjoying the company and the shadows dancing among the trees thanks to the cool moonlight and the roaring fire.

Eventually Robin stopped and Marian turned to him.

"And what brings you here on a night such as this?" he smiled.

"A pact made by childhood sweethearts." She replied. He laughed, a memory already surfacing.

Twelve words.

Twelve words to be repeated after every fight, no matter how small or how long it took for them to be said, they still needed to be said. A tradition both had brought to life and both had sworn to keep. And keep they did.

Twelve words.

Four three worded-sentences.

Robin leant against the trunk of a tree, moving his other hand so that it also clasped Marion's.

"Go on."

Marion stared down at their linked hands, took a deep breath and moved closer to Robin, bringing their hands to the level of their hearts. Their eyes met and both smiled softly, not a smiled filled with smugness or snide, but a soft smile, one shared with the one you wish to live out your life with. The moment was sadly interrupted by cries from the camp.

"No Allan, I am not dancing with you!"

"Awww. Why not Will?"

"Ish cus he hash not got yous a flower!"

"I don't care if he picked me a rose bush from the King's garden Much, I will not dance!"

"Shuit yourssself, Lickle John?"

"No. Dancing, I do not do!"

The two laughed as the festivities flowed freely, even if the words did not. Robin squeezed Marion's hands, drawing her gaze back to him.

"Where was I?" She had lost all train of thought.

"The Pact."

"What? Oh yes right!" She cleared her throat and shuffled, Robin blew his hair from his eyes. Many times in his childhood, he do this, many more times than she, anyways.

'Come now Marion,' he thought 'surly it is not that hard to swallow your pride and just say-'

"I am sorry." She whispered, clearly meaning about not believing him about Guy, about the attempt on the King's life, about stopping the marriage, about anything really. His eyes softened and he smiled, signalling her to continue, three more sentences to go.

"I was wrong." Her voice grew smaller.

"You were right." This brought back the smug grin, even if he could just barely hear this part, her eyes flew to the forest floor. He bent lower and closer, forcing their eyes to connect again, another squeeze of the hands, to prompt the last and most important sentence from her.

"And?" he said gently, his soft smile returning as he understood how hard it was for her.

"I love you."

His grin erupted on his face, like a sun shining out from the clouds, signifying a new day, a new start, a new life…together. He straightened out from the tree and released their hands as he spun her around, he soon let out a cheer as Marion began to giggle, but that soon stopped as his lips met her own. And just to show that although he can be romantic, it does not hinder him in being a romantic prat, he let the moment go with

"What took you so long? Owww" he rubbed he shoulder where Marion had slapped him.

"Oh grow up." To which he replied with a very dignified and highly mature:

"No." Marion chuckled as they settled into their old pattern of banter.

"Shall we head back to the others?" she made to leave but was stopped by Robin's grip on her wrist.

"Robin?"

"Do you admit that things between us have change since my leaving?"

"Robin, I-" She did not like where this was going.

"Do you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it is time, the pact also changed." Okay, not as bad as she had anticipated but the seriousness of his tone had her worried.

"I wish to add to it."

"Alright." She said slowly, still uncertain of where this was going.

Robin seized one of her hands again. He now began to shuffle before taking several minutes to collect himself and his thoughts and inadvertently scare her.

"I have something." He stopped, trying to keep the sentences to three words according to their pact, reaching into his garments.

"Something for me?"

"Something for you." He assured, lowering himself to one knee, drawing out a ring.

"Marry me Marion?"

Marion gasped as he held out the ring, delicate and more lighter than Guy's yet somehow stronger, her eyes filled with tears, realising how they would have to keep it a secret, how hard it was going to be to have this romance, how many more lies and secrets would need to be created along with this bond and realising she also didn't give a damn about any of that. It would be worth it. There was no doubt about that. So she flung herself into Robin's arms, with a shaky laugh.

"Oh course I will."

He placed the ring on her finger, and embraced as two sets of watery blue eyes met, they hugged.

"Cheater," he whispered against her ear, "only three words, remember."

In reply to this he received another slap on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Well I took one title from you, only fair that I give you another." He winked. She groaned at the joke, slapped him again before she was captured with another kiss.

And with that Marion and Robin returned to camp to get some sleep before the morning where no doubt they would have questions to answer. And as it turned out there were many questions needed to be answered, for both woke to the sounds of delighted cheers from the outlaws.

"You two are engaged?"

"I'm not being funny but if why would she wear a ring if they weren't?"

"Why did you not tell us last night?"

"What are you going to do about Guy?"

"Why are there flowers in my hair?"

* * *

Review please 


End file.
